


What A Year...

by AmyNChan



Series: Miraculous Angst [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Brace yourself, F/M, FOR DUPAIN, Happy New Year!, Hurt, So here you go!, Well - Freeform, but I can angst!, but mainly, for...du pain.., forget it I'm not funny, it's there if you squint, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: Oh, what a year had done to them both.





	

“Ladybug…”

“Chat…”

There was only one meter of space between them.  So why did it feel as though they could fit several galaxies there?  He reached forward.  There had to be some way…

“I’m sorry.”

Her voice snapped him out of it.  Snapped him out of what had become his life for several months now.  He put his hand back down.

“I’m so, so sorry.”

That’s right.

He could only watch her stand there, so far away.  Galaxies away.  With tears dripping down her face.

She had no right to cry, he reminded himself.  No right.

“Yeah,” he agreed, clenching his fist.  “I’m sorry, too.”

The night air whirled around them, taking with it several drops of rain.  It would be easier to think that it was only the rain trailing down her face.  Easier to believe she just didn’t care.

She shifted into a stance that he knew well.  On instinct, he shifted too.

Offense.  Defense.  Neither one of them moved.

A faint din could be heard several blocks away.  A celebration by persons who had no idea what was about to transpire.  Several hundred Parisians had gathered a few miles away, ready to beckon in the new year together.

They all had hopes and dreams.

They all had wishes for the future.

They all had something that Chat felt had been snatched from him.

“We don’t have to do this,” whispered Ladybug.  But she did not move.  Of course.  She would never move, never resolve, never compromise.  She would fight for whatever sense of justice was on her mind.  She would never back down from a challenge.

Oh, what a year had done to them both.

One year ago, his greatest wish had been to experience the world.  To find new friends.  To have his family whole again.  One year ago, he had been given a power that had helped him with one, given him the confidence to do another, but had kept him away from his last goal.

It was a goal he could now reach, if only his La—

No.  If only Ladybug would help him.

But she wouldn’t.  Not when she considered it evil.  Not when she couldn’t understand.  Not when she stood there and glared on him, her holier-than-thou attitude slicing them even further apart.  She was too stubborn to see his pain, to see how she could help, to see how this could all be ended.

If she wouldn’t move, then, this year, neither would he.

“Yes,” he disagreed.  “We do.”

Her yoyo began to pick up momentum.  His staff did the same.  He told himself it was only rain on her face.  She would never cry.  Not for his pain.  Not when she wouldn’t act on it.

“I’m so sorry, Chaton…”

Chat Noir jeered, his own pain making itself clear in liquid form as the midnight toll sounded.

“No.  You’re not.”

And he launched.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, you guys!! *^_^*


End file.
